Episodes
Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ran for 27 episodes, airing on Tv Tokyo from April 1, 2007 to September 30, 2007. The series was dubbed by Bandai Entertainment and began airing on the Sci-fi channel on July 28,2008. The series has spawned two movies: Gurren-Hen and Lagann-hen. Each episode title is a line spoken by a character in the actual episode. The titles can thus be split into four sections, based on who said them: *Episodes 1-8: Kamina *Episodes 9-15: Nia *Episodes 17-22: Rossiu *Episodes 23-27: Simon Episode List Episode 1 - English: Bust through the Heavens with Your Drill! Japanese: Omae no Doriru de Ten o Tsuke! Episode 2 - English: I Said I'm Going to Pilot That Thing!! Japanese: Ore ga Norutte Itten da!! Episode 3 - English: Who Do You Think You Are, Having Two Faces!? Japanese: Kao ga Futatsu tā Namaiki na!! Episode 4 - English: Having Lots Of Faces Doesn't Make You Great! Japanese: Kao ga Ōkerya Erai no ka? Episode 5 - English: I Don't Get It, Not One Bit! Japanese: Ore ni wa Sappari Wakaranē! Episode 6 (Standard Version) - English: Sit in the Hot Tub 'Till You're Sick!! Japanese: Temeera Zen'in Yuatari Shiyagare!! Episode 6 (Uncut Version) - English: There are Some Things I Just Have to See! Japanese: Mitee Mono wa Miteen da!! Episode 7 - English: You're Gonna Do It!! Japanese: Sore wa Omae ga Yarun da yo! Episode 8 - English: Later, Buddy Japanese: Abayo, Dachikō Episode 9 - English: What, Exactly, Is A Human? Japanese: Hitotte Ittai Nan desu ka? Episode 10 - English: Who Is This Bro? Japanese: Anikitte Ittai Dare desu ka? Episode 11 - English: Simon, Hands Off Japanese: Shimon, Te o Dokete Episode 12 - English: Yoko, Will You Do Me A Favor? Japanese: Yōko-san, Onegai ga Arimasu Episode 13 - English: Eat Up, Everyone! Japanese: Mina-san, Ta~n to Meshiagare Episode 14 - English: Well Met, Everyone Japanese: Mina-san, Gokigen'yō Episode 15 - English: I Will Head Towards Tomorrow Japanese: Watashi wa Ashita e Mukaimasu Episode 16 - English: Entire Polysynthesis/'Compilation Episode' Japanese: Soshuhen Episode 17 - English: You Don't Know Anything! Japanese: Anata wa Nani mo Wakatte Inai Episode 18 - English: Tell Me The Secrets of This World Japanese: Kikasete Morauzo Kono Sekai no Nazo o Episode 19 - English: We Will Survive By Any Means Necessary Japanese: Ikinokorun da Donna Shudan o Tsukatte mo Episode 20 - English: How Far Will God Test Us? Japanese: Kami wa Doko Made Bokura o Tamesu Episode 21 - English: You Are Someone Who Ought to Survive Japanese: Anata wa Ikinokorubeki Hito da Episode 22 - English: This is My Final Duty Japanese: Sore ga Boku no Saigo no Gimu da Episode 23 - English: Let's Go, This is the Final Battle Japanese: Ikuzo Saigo no Tatakai da Episode 24 - English: I'll Never Forget This Minute, This Second Japanese: Wasureru Mono ka Kono Ippun Ichibyō o Episode 25 - English: I Accept Your Last Wish! Japanese: Omae no Ishi wa Uketotta! Episode 26 - English: Let's Go, Buddy Japanese: Ikuze Dachikō Episode 27 - English: The Lights in The Sky Are Stars Japanese: Ten no Hikari wa Subete Hoshi Category:Episodes